1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in methods and devices for testing the condition of a tooth root canal and, more particularly, to a simple and easy test for determining whether there is moisture present in the root canal of a tooth and further whether the moisture, if any, is of a positive or a negative pH prior to sealing the root canal with a sealing material.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Although the science relating to dental procedures has increased dramatically over the years, there remains some relatively simple but yet perplexing problems which still confront the dentist in the performing of and preparation of root canals. It is well established that a root canal must be perfectly dry and contain no presence of moisture whatsoever before any filling can be introduced into the root canal. In some cases, a dentist will attempt to use a small diameter cotton swab and attempt to wipe the wall of the canal with this cotton swab or use paper points, as hereinafter described.
The tooth canal is usually curved and, moreover, of a relatively small cross-sectional size. Consequently, a swab is not capable of being inserted to any reasonable depth within the root canal.
Many dentists will attempt to use air from an air jet supplied from a pressurized source of air. However, the air in this pressurized source frequently does contain a small amount of moisture and the moisture from that air can actually condense in the root canal of the tooth, thereby militating against the use of air.
There are presently devices known as paper points which are frequently used by dentists in an attempt to wipe the wall of the root canal, particularly at the lower depths thereof. In this case, paper, typically of a triangular shape, is rolled by a manufacturer of these paper points into small thin rod-like elements having a point at an end adapted for insertion into the canal of the tooth. In this case, the paper itself is somewhat moisture absorbent and tends to absorb some of the moisture which may be present in the root canal of the tooth. However, the drying of the canal with a paper point is frequently not sufficient. One of the more important problems arising from the use of these paper points is the fact that there is no effective and convenient means to determine whether or not moisture is still present in the tooth, even after the attempts to remove all moisture. As a result, some dentists will attempt to continue with the filling of the tooth, even though moisture could be present and this may further result in additional deterioration, if not infection, of the tooth and poor treatment prognosis.
In some cases, a dentist will attempt to take a paper point, insert the same into a root canal of a tooth, withdraw the paper point and attempt to bend the paper point on a dental tray or other surface. This rudimentary test is designed to determine if moisture is present which had been absorbed in the paper point causing the same to bend easily. Obviously, this is, at very best, a rudimentary test and certainly is not effective to determine if all moisture has effectively been removed.
Frequently, the dentist is unable to insert the swab to the lowest depth of the canal and this is the point at which water would tend to accumulate. Consequently, there is no effective and reliable means for insuring that all moisture has been removed from the canal before any further procedure takes place.
One of the problems associated with root canals is the presence of infection. When the pulp chamber of the tooth is opened, there is a tendency for bacterial growth to occur within the open cavity of the tooth. Frequently, until this bacterial growth has at least caused some damage or associated pain and discomfort, the bacteria remains undetected. Consequently, it is quite important for the dentist to be able to detect the presence of any bacterial condition which may exist in the root canal.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device which is accurate and reliable and of low cost for determining whether moisture may be present in the root canal of a tooth. In addition, it would also be desirable to provide an inexpensive and effective means which could aid in determining bacterial presence and potentially as an aid to determining the general class of bacteria.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a method for insuring that all moisture in a root canal of a tooth has been removed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for aiding in determining the presence of any infected body fluid in a root canal.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device for determining whether or not moisture is present in a root canal of a tooth by a simple visual color change test.
It is yet another salient object of the present invention to provide a device of the type stated which can be constructed at a relatively low unit cost and which is highly effective in operation and highly reliable in use.
With the above and other objects in view, my invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, arrangement, and combination of parts as presently described and pointed out in the claims.
The present invention relates in general terms to a device and a method for testing whether or not moisture is present in a root canal of a tooth and for also drying the canal to insure removal of all moisture. Moreover, the present invention relates to the device and method which can be used as an aid for determining whether or not bacterial growth may be present in the root canal of a tooth.
The present invention relies upon a relatively small diameter implement, such as a paper point of the type frequently used by dentists. In this case, a pH indicator is impregnated into the lower portion or apocal region of the paper point in order to determine whether or not moisture is present in the root canal of the tooth. In place of a paper point, it is also possible to use a relatively small diameter implement, such as a very thin diameter implement, which is impregnated with a pH indicator at the lower end thereof. However, it is necessary for the device to be somewhat bendable in order to conform to the curvature of the root canal in many teeth.
By inserting a paper point or similar implement into the root canal of the tooth, if moisture is present, the pH indicator impregnated into the lower end of the paper point or other implement will be actuated by moisture and change colors. In this way, the dentist will be immediately advised of the presence of moisture by virtue of the color change.
If moisture is detected, the dentist can thereupon attempt to use some other means for drying out the root canal as, for example, additional paper points to absorb any remaining moisture in the root canal. Thereafter, the dentist or other technician can insert yet another paper point with a pH indicator on the lower end in order to determine if all moisture has been removed. The paper point will not change color if there is no other moisture present in the root canal.
In addition to the foregoing, it is sometimes necessary to determine whether or not infected body fluids may be present in a root canal. If the implement which is inserted in the root canal shows the presence of blood, then the dentist or technician is immediately advised of a certain condition which must be treated. Otherwise, if the pH indicator shows either a positive or negative pH, this will provide very basic information to the dentist or other dental practitioner as to possible types of bacterial growth which may be present. The use of pH indicating tests is not effective to actually determine a specific type of bacterial growth. However, indication as to whether or not the pH is positive or negative could provide some basis as to potential types of infection.
The present thereby provides both a method for detecting the presence of moisture and for aiding in detecting the presence of an infection or other tooth condition which requires treatment. The device in the nature of a pre-impregnated paper point can be produced at a very low unit cost and is highly reliable in its operation. In addition, the method of the invention can be performed with a minimum amount of manual attention and can also be performed very quickly.
This invention possesses many other advantages and has other purposes which may be made more clearly apparent from a consideration of the forms in which it may be embodied. These forms are shown in the drawings forming a part of and accompanying the present specification. They will now be described in detail for purposes of illustrating the general principles of the invention. However, it is to be understood that the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings are not to be taken in a limiting sense.